The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a multisection wrench in which the stem body is composed of multiple connecting units which are pivotally connected with each other. The stem body can be bent and located in a desired curved state.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional multisection wrench 10. The stem body 12 of such wrench 10 includes several identical units 14 each of which is composed of multiple plate members 13. Each two adjacent units 14 are connected by a rivet 16, whereby the stem body 12 can be curved in accordance with the conditions of a working site.
The above wrench is disadvantageous in that the respective units are not located and are always loosened. Therefore, in use, the stem body often swings and it is hard to fit the jaws 17 or socket 18 onto a screwed member. Moreover, a user must hold the stem body with both hands so as to avoid undesired swinging thereof. This is quite inconvenient for the user.
Furthermore, it is quite time-consuming to assemble the stem body 12. Moreover, the head sections at two ends of the rivet 16 will protrude from the stem body so that the appearance of the wrench is poor and the user will feel uncomfortable when holding the stem body.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another type of multisection wrench 20. Such wrench includes multiple units 22 which are pivotally connected to form a ring. Each unit 22 further has an outward extending jaw end 24. Each two adjacent units are riveted by a connecting block 26.
The above wrench 20 has several jaw ends 24 with different sizes for application to different dimensions of screwed members. However, the units 22 are also simply connected by rivets so that the stem body also tends to swing. In addition, the head sections at two ends of the rivet 25 and two sides 241 of the jaw end will protrude from the stem body so that the user will feel uncomfortable when holding the stem body. Moreover, such wrench is quite heavy and hard to operate as well as expensive.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a multisection wrench in which the stem body is composed of multiple connecting units which can be located. Therefore, the stem body can be kept in a curved state without swinging.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above multisection wrench which can be comfortably held.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: